


Behind the Scenes

by ViciousVenin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Revenge Era, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: On the set of the Helena video shoot, Frank and Gerard find some mischievous ways to pass the time.





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> You can't even see if the church they used for the Helena shoot had a confessional. I just really really wanted Frank and Gerard to fuck in a confessional. So. Here ya go.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it was still nerve-wracking as fuck. Filming any music video was always like that, let alone an actual, serious, fly-across-the-country, film-all-day, stay-in-a-fancy-hotel music video.

Things calmed down a bit after they did the pal bearing scene and got that out of the way, but now Gerard’s shoulders hurt like a bitch and he was not looking forward to throwing himself all over the floor later when they filmed the performance scenes. Okay, that was a lie. He was totally looking forward to it, but that didn’t erase the fact that his whole body ached and there was absolutely nowhere in the entire stupid church for him to sit without being in the way of a camera or a crew member or someone who wanted to talk to him.

On the floor, Marc called cut and the dancers were given a break while the crew worked out some technical difficulties. Gerard pushed himself off the wall and eyed the doors behind the pulpit, wondering if they were unlocked and if there was an office or a booth or _something_ with a seat where he could find a little bit of comfort and privacy. He crossed the floor without anyone trying to stop him to talk, thank God, and was just walking up the steps next to the casket when Frank popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Gerard said, clutching his chest and leaning back against the coffin.

Frank smiled, and Gerard couldn’t tell if it was a normal Frank smile or a mischievous, I-have-something-sneaky-planned Frank smile. They were kind of the same thing at this point, anyway. “Just woke up.”

“Oh.” Right. Frank had announced to them all that he was going to take a nap an hour ago, and he must have managed it if his messy hair was any indication, the bastard.

Frank took a step forward. “You wanna check those out?” he asked, nodding to the doors a few paces from them. “I think it might be a confessional.”

 _Oh_. “Uh,” Gerard started, but Frank was already walking towards the door on the right and trying the handle. Gerard glanced around the room to check that no one was watching, and then followed after Frank. The door swung open under Frank’s hand revealing a tiny room with a small, uncomfortable-looking bench. Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard, who just shrugged.

The two of them stepped into the room and tried to see by the dim light coming in from the window above. Over the bench was an ornate partition that separated this booth from the one next to it. The walls were made of thick, dark wood. Gerard shuddered a bit, thinking about the last time he’d been in a confessional before he’d stopped going to church in his teens.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Gerard turned around to see Frank leaning with his back against the door, smiling with his lower lip caught between his teeth. The gloomy window light caught Frank’s lip ring, and Gerard stared at it for a moment before realizing he was maybe being a bit obvious.

Frank took a step towards Gerard. “You look good in that outfit, Gee,” he said.

“Um. Thanks?” Gerard wasn’t really sure what was happening here, but he could now see Frank clearly, his eyes having adjusted to the dark, and he knew that look on Frank's face.

Frank took another step, and in the small space it left them with only about a foot between each other. “So, you know… I’m always horny after I take a nap.”

Gerard snorted. He knew all too fucking well. “Yeah, I do remember the last time you woke up and begged me to jerk you off, Frankie. It’s a pretty clear memory.”

Frank smiled wider, slow and a little intimidating. “And I remember you saying yes.”

Gerard gaped at Frank for a moment. “Are– Are you coming on to me?” he asked, bewildered.

Frank giggled. “Uh, _yeah_ , doofus. Why else do you think I’d lock us together in here?” He looked around the room as he said it, and then shivered as if he only just remembered his claustrophobia. He shook it off and looked back at Gerard. “So, you wanna?”

“I– Um.” Gerard cast his eyes around the confessional. “In here? Really?”

“Hey, I got some shit to confess,” Frank said, taking another step, and now their chests brushed whenever one of them inhaled. Gerard held his breath. “Namely,” Frank continued as he pushed up on his toes, “that I’ve been having sinful thoughts.” His breath ghosted over Gerard’s throat, and Gerard swallowed hard.

“Frank, I–” Gerard cut himself off as Frank’s lips slid lightly over his pulse point. He closed his eyes and exhaled. “You’ve been thinking about me?” he asked, voice gruffer than he’d expected.

Frank smiled against Gerard’s skin. “Yeah. All the fucking time, Gee. I can’t stop.” Frank pressed his lips to Gerard’s throat in earnest now, kissing a sensitive spot just below his ear.

And that, Gerard had to say, was it. Suddenly, his hands were gripping Frank’s hips and slamming them into the wall. He pulled back to look at Frank with heavy-lidded eyes. Frank was smiling and breathing fast, exhilarated. “What have you been thinking about, Frankie?”

Frank opened his mouth to say something, and then apparently thought better of it because instead he fisted a hand in the front of Gerard’s button down and pulled him forward. They crashed together in a heated kiss, mouths already open and tongues hot and eager. Frank whined at the back of his throat and Gerard gripped his hips tighter.

“Fuck,” Gerard said when he pulled back, his breathing ragged. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Frank teased. He yanked on Gerard’s shirt again and Gerard went willingly, fitting his mouth with Frank’s.

Frank kissed like he played guitar: with his whole body. Gerard was met with teeth and nails and knees and elbows, and he loved every second of it. He crowded Frank against the wall, pinning Frank’s hips down with his own. Frank pressed back as much as he could, and the friction they created was sharp and heavy and _good_.

Frank broke away from the kiss to moan as they moved together. He seemed too far gone already to try to keep it down, but all Gerard could hear from outside were the dancers doing yet another run-through anyway. Frank lolled his head back and Gerard quickly moved in to attach his lips to his exposed throat, biting a little, and then a little harder when it made Frank moan and his hips stutter.

“Come on, Gee,” Frank breathed.

Gerard chuckled. “What? You want something?”

“Lemme suck you off, come on.” Frank placed both his hands on Gerard chest and pushed until Gerard backed up a step. Frank quickly sunk to his knees and began working on Gerard’s belt. “Been thinking about this. Can’t get you out of my fuckin’ head.”

“ _God_ , Frank,” Gerard said as Frank pushed his black slacks and briefs down to his knees, his cock finally freed from the tight confines of his clothes.

Frank made a contented noise and wrapped a hand around the base of Gerard’s dick, stroking him teasingly. “Wish you could fuck me.”

Gerard sucked in a breath. “Fuck.”

“Really just need a cock in my ass, ya know? _Your_ cock in my ass. God, that’d be fuckin’ good.” Frank moved his hand faster.

“I– _shit_ , Frankie, wait. I have a condom.”

Frank’s hand stilled. “You what?”

“In my wallet. I have one.”

“You have lube?”

Gerard shook his head. “No.”

Frank paused for a moment, thinking, which was kind of awkward for Gerard with a hand around his dick that _wasn’t moving_. Finally, Frank said, “I want you to fuck me, but I don’t think I can do it without lube.”

Gerard looked down at Frank’s hand on his cock. Frank could get him off like this easy, but he knew they both wanted more, and for some reason this timing seemed perfect. Even though it was really, really not what with the dancers and camera crew just outside the door. But Frank was looking up at him like he wanted whatever Gerard was willing to give him, and Gerard couldn’t bring himself to offer any less than everything.

“Here,” Gerard said. He held out a hand for Frank and pulled him to his feet. “Just–” Spinning Frank around to face the wall, Gerard quickly unbuttoned Frank’s pants and pulled them down below his ass, the familiar angle making it easy. Frank wasn’t wearing underwear, which didn’t really surprise Gerard all that much, but he still took advantage of it by spreading Frank’s ass cheeks with both his hands and leaning in to mouth at Frank’s neck. “How bad you been, Frank?”

Frank moaned. “God, Gee.”

Gerard brought a hand down on Frank’s left cheek, the skin rippling under his hand. “Answer me.”

Frank whimpered, sounding utterly wrecked but eager for more. “I’ve been so fucking bad.”

“You been so bad you need to be punished?” Gerard punctuated the question with a slap to Frank’s right ass cheek. Frank moaned, and Gerard smiled wickedly against his ear. “You been so bad you need to be spanked?” He brought both his hands down on Frank’s ass then, kneading the skin as Frank bucked forwards against the wall.

“Please, Gee,” Frank said.

“Please what?”

“Please. I don’t know just– Just do _something_.”

Gerard kissed Frank’s neck, and Frank tilted his head back onto Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard bit down, worrying Frank’s skin between his teeth, making Frank gasp. “Oh, I’ll do something all right.” With that, Gerard pushed Frank towards the wall and sank to his knees. He spread Frank’s cheeks, gripping his skin hard, and then rubbed over Frank’s hole with his thumb.

“Oh, fuck,” Frank whispered.

“Mm.” Gerard leaned in and licked a broad stripe over Frank’s hole. Frank keened and thrust his hips back towards Gerard’s face. Gerard smiled, happy with himself. “You like that, Frankie?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Frank said desperately. “Do it again. Please.”

Gerard chuckled and complied, licking over Frank’s hole teasingly. It was probably the dirtiest thing he’d ever done, on his knees, eating someone out in a fucking confessional, and he was probably more turned on than he’d ever been, too.

Gerard pressed the tip of his tongue into Frank and felt how warm and tight he was, how incredibly tense and coiled up and just ready to _go_. With each swipe of his tongue he delved in deeper, reducing Frank to a quivering, moaning mess.

When Gerard pulled back to slide two fingers into his mouth, Frank whined and pushed his ass back into Gerard’s face. Gerard chuckled. “Impatient,” he chided and lightly slapped Frank on the ass with his dry hand. Then, he put the tip of his damp middle finger to Frank’s hole and pushed in slowly.

Frank breathed in sharply and then forced himself to relax. Gerard felt some of the tension melt out of Frank’s body as he pushed his finger in all the way and then began to fuck Frank with it. He continued at a slow, steady pace until Frank pushed back against Gerard’s rhythm, encouraging him to go faster, and then he added his second finger. Again, Frank took in a sharp breath and this time let it out with a moan. Gerard scissored his fingers inside Frank and pushed in deeper, crooking his fingers until–

“ _Fuck_ , right there, Gee,” Frank said with another moan.

Gerard hummed contentedly and continued working that spot for a few moments before leaning in and adding his tongue between his fingers.

“Holy fucking shit,” Frank said, his voice barely more than a whine. Gerard moaned into Frank’s ass and Frank moaned right back. “Gee, I– You gotta– I’m gonna– _Gee_!”

Gerard pulled back and huffed a laugh. Frank whimpered, and Gerard knew it was half in relief, half in disappointment. Carefully, Gerard removed his fingers and then fished around in his back pocket for his wallet. “You good?”

The back of Frank’s head bobbed as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah. ‘M good.”

At first glance, it looked like Gerard might have been mistaken about the condom he thought he’d stashed behind his driver’s license and he started to panic, but then he found it tucked back within an old wad of cash. _Been way too fuckin’ long_ , he thought as he ripped open the foil with his teeth and dropped both the wrapper and his wallet to the ground.

Trying to put a condom on while in the process of standing up wasn’t the most graceful thing Gerard’s ever done, and he fumbled with the latex around the coattails of his black shirt before finally getting the hang of it and sliding the condom onto his dick.

“I’d like to get fucked _today_ if that’s all right with you,” Frank said.

“Fuck you,” Gerard bit back.

Frank shot Gerard a shit-eating grin over his shoulder. “Now you’re getting the idea.”

Gerard shook his head fondly and then gripped Frank’s hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, preparing to push into Frank. Just as he was about to go for it, the playback out in the church stopped, and both he and Frank froze. Marc yelled something at the dancers for a few moments while the two of them held their breath, silently praying they weren’t about to get called out to start filming. Then, Marc stopped yelling, and the song started again from the beginning. Gerard let out a long stream of air and felt Frank do the same.

Neither of them said anything, but the heat of the moment returned with a rush. Suddenly, it felt like Gerard had to be in Frank _right that second_ , like it was the most important thing he’d ever done. Carefully, he directed Frank’s hips back and pressed in from behind.

Frank moaned and brought his arm up to rest on the wall in front of him, his head dropping down into the crook of his elbow. “Gonna have a hard time keeping quiet,” he confessed.

Gerard grunted as he bottomed out. “You gonna get us caught fucking in the house of the Lord, Frankie?”

“No,” Frank managed through ragged breaths. Gerard pulled back and pushed in again, slightly faster this time. “Just can’t – _ahh_ – can’t help it. Oh, fuck.”

Gerard groaned deeply as he bottomed out again and then pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Frank. “We’ll have to do something about that then.” Quickly, he brought a hand up and covered Frank’s open mouth with it before slamming back into him.

Frank nearly screamed around Gerard’s hand, saliva dripping between his fingers. Gerard began fucking him in earnest then, pinning his hips to the wall with ever thrust and biting on his neck whenever he made a noise.

Usually Gerard was pretty loud when he fucked but being so concentrated on Frank distracted him from himself. It was incredible, feeling the control he had over Frank’s body, the way his movements were completely in tune with the sounds Frank made. He experimented with different angles until Frank seized up and moaned around Gerard’s hand, pushing back against Gerard with every thrust.

Gerard shifted his hand until he could slide two fingers into Frank’s hot mouth, feeling him suck on them avidly. He really wished he could see Frank’s face and resolved to get them in a place that would allow for it next time. _Next time_ , he thought excitedly, the idea coming to him for the first time since Frank got him in the confessional, _there’s gonna be a next time_.

Suddenly, Gerard became aware of Frank’s elbow repeatedly digging into his side and looked down to see that Frank was jerking himself off. The sight felt like a kick in the ass, and his hips jumped forward accordingly. Frank moaned again, loud even around Gerard’s fingers, and stroked himself faster.

“Yeah, Frankie,” Gerard said in Frank’s ear, his voice low and dangerous. “Come on, wanna see you do it. Wanna see you come for me.”

Frank’s entire body jolted as he came, come painting the wall in front of them. Gerard hissed through his teeth as Frank bit down on the fingers in his mouth, but it was so hot that Gerard thought he could find it in his heart to forgive him.

Frank dropped his hand when he was finished, his spent body drooping in Gerard’s arms. Carefully, Gerard removed his fingers from Frank’s mouth and brought his hand down to Frank’s other hip, still thrusting forward.

“Fuck, Gee, wait. Shit. Hurts,” Frank said, and Gerard immediately stuttered to a stop. “Sorry, fuck, I get real fuckin’ oversensitive.”

Gerard’s cock was throbbing and was worried just the feeling of sliding out of Frank would bring him off, but he slowly stepped back and pulled his dick out. “Don’t apologize,” he said. “I should’ve checked in with you.”

Frank shook his head and turned around. “It’s worse ‘cause we don’t have lube. Didn’t expect it.” He looked down at Gerard’s cock where it stood at attention against his black dress shirt. “Here,” Frank said before dropping to his knees. “Never did get to blowing you, did I?”

“Shit, Frankie,” Gerard said as Frank removed the condom and lowered his mouth onto his cock. Gerard’s hand flew to the back of Frank’s head as he moved further down, not wasting any time. “Jesus Christ. Not gonna last.”

Frank raised his eyes to Gerard’s and hummed as if that’s exactly what he wanted to hear. With his gaze still locked on Gerard’s, Frank moved in again and took as much of Gerard as he could into his mouth, jacking him at the base where his lips couldn’t reach. He tongued at the underside and hollowed out his cheeks, and that was about it for Gerard.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna–” he tried to warn Frank, tried to pull his head back, but Frank gripped Gerard’s thighs and held on, swallowing as Gerard came down his throat. “Holy _fuck_ , Frank.”

Frank just closed his eyes and sucked until Gerard was whining, his own oversensitivity taking the place of pleasure. Gerard’s cock slipped out of Frank’s mouth with an obscene _pop_ , and Frank’s mouth shifted from a perfect ‘O’ to a huge grin.

“God,” Frank said. “That was fucking amazing. That was fucking _amazing_.”

Gerard nodded in agreement, still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. Fuck, it really was.”

Frank got to his feet and pulled his pants back up, reminding Gerard that he should probably do the same. After zipping themselves up, they noticed just how obvious it was that they had been up to something seriously dirty and probably illegal in the booth. On the floor was Gerard’s wallet, which he grabbed and tucked away, alongside the used condom and pieces of wrapper. Gerard grabbed those too, shoving them deep into his back pockets. On the wall was Frank’s drying come, and there was a lot of it.

“Shit,” Frank said. Gerard looked at him helplessly.

Frank, whose shirt was white, used his sleeve to try to get as much of the stain off the walls as he could, but he was only partially successful. Gerard just hoped that if anyone came in here they wouldn’t immediately think that two people had been using the space for a quick fuck, or if they did, that My Chem was long gone before that time came.

The confessional also smelled strongly of sex, but nothing could really be done to help that. As quickly as possible, Frank and Gerard put their appearances back together, helping each other put clothes and hair in the right places.

“Okay,” Gerard said when he figured there wasn’t much else they could do. “You ready?”

“Um. Just one more thing,” Frank said. Gerard waited patiently while Frank refused to meet his eye for a few moments. “Was this… Would you wanna– I mean, if we, like, had the time and, you know–”

“Yes,” Gerard said, and Frank’s head snapped up. “I want to. I want you, Frank.”

“Really?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded. “Oh, that’s… Wow. I never thought you’d feel that way. I mean, not that I think you’re an asshole or anything it’s just–”

Gerard cut him off again, this time with a kiss. He made it softer and sweeter than all the others they had shared, letting Frank know that he meant this. “Of course I want you,” he said when they broke apart. “And we should probably get out of here so we still have jobs the next time we have a moment alone.”

Frank giggled and stepped back towards the door. “Okay, let’s go.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. “If you two are done in there, Marc needs us,” Ray’s voice came from the other side. “Also, none of us want to know. Especially Mikey. He made that very clear, even used words and phrases like ‘skin him alive’ and ‘horny pieces of shit’ so, take that as you will.”

Gerard and Frank waited until they could no longer hear Ray’s receding footsteps before cracking up. “Come on, we’ve got a video to shoot,” Gerard said when they’d finally gotten control of their giggles. He placed one hand on the doorknob and held the other out for Frank. Frank looked at it for a second, and then smiled wide at Gerard. He slid his hand into Gerard’s, warm and welcome, and Gerard found that he never wanted to let go.


End file.
